My Little Arrancar
by Black Otaku Writer
Summary: Grimmjow's bored and one unlucky Soul Reaper is about to be his new form of entertainment. This is YAOI! U no likey...u no lookey...SIMPLE!


Rated: M

Title: My Little Arrancar

Chapter One: Mine

A/N: Updated the original version....nothing big is all. Lately i've been watching a lot of Bleach and fell in love with Grimmjow cause I luv his blue hair hahaha. Then i got this quiz that said I luv yaoi rape which is weird cause i hardly read rape themed doujinshi...it kind of made me feel like a rapist myself...is that weird?

MINE

Ichigo came home from school feeling more tired and worn out than usual. Nothing interesting had happened in the Soul Society lately and there weren't any Hollows that needed killing. He sighed and ran his fingers through his spiked orange hair. After he had moved out nothing seemed to be happening to him.

"I guess I could take a bath," he groaned. He could always do his homework later tonight. Ichigo looked out the window and sighed, he hated days like this. Boring days with gray clouds, nothing exciting ever happened on days like this.

After sitting in the bath for what seemed like hours he lifted himself out of the tub and walked to his room. He didn't bother putting a shirt on, there wasn't much need. The only thing he wore were sea green sleep pants and a towel that he used to dry his hair.

"That's so considerate, were you getting all squeaky clean for me?" Ichigo recognized that voice; standing directly behind him was Grimmjow. His blue hair was clearly visible as he walked in. Grimmjow loomed over him, his gaze never wavering.

"What the…" Ichigo was cut off by Grimmjow's hand. The Arrancar dragged him into the hallway and threw him onto the ground, hitting his head on the wooden floor.

"You're just to cute you know that?" Grimmjow asked him, releasing his hand from Ichigo's lips.

"Get off me!" he demanded, anger clearly visible on his face.

"Make me." Grimmjow licked his bottom lip, causing Ichigo to freeze in shock. Grimmjow smirked and licked the side of his cheek.

"Stop it or I'll kill you!" Ichigo demanded.

"Funny, seeing as how last time we met I kicked your ass," Grimmjow reminded him.

"What do you want?"

"I'm bored and you haven't gotten that much stronger since the last time I saw you, have you?" Ichigo felt his face turn red with embarrassment. It was true; he had been concerned with other things besides beating Grimmjow.

"I'm right aren't I? It hurts that you've forgotten about me," Grimmjow teased, licking Ichigo's neck. Ichigo could feel his focus disappearing and a strange sensation taking over his body.

"What do you want? Aizen send you?" Ichigo asked angrily, his anger returning.

"No, he didn't," Grimmjow answered.

"Then what do you want with me?"

"I'm gonna fuck you…that's all." Ichigo's face turned red and he tried to squirm away from Grimmjow, but he was much to strong. He grabbed Ichigo's hair and dragged him into the main room, plopping him down onto the couch. There, he licked Ichigo's cheek and neck while he tightly grasped his hands behind him like handcuffs.

"I thought you might resist, that's why I wanted to do it so badly," Grimmjow admitted.

"Don't do things like this just because you can't wait to see what the other person would do!" Ichigo shouted.

"You're way to loud. What, don't tell me you're a virgin." Judging by how red Ichigo's face turned, Grimmjow could tell that he had gotten it right. He smirked and placed a pill in his mouth with his free hand.

"So that's it, don't worry, I'll make you feel really good. I won't put it in, I prefer to drag things out," he said. Before Ichigo could protest he had been cut off by Grimmjow's tongue. He struggled but it was no use, the Arrancar was much stronger than him. Grimmjow kept kissing him, colliding his tongue with his until Ichigo felt the pill inside of his mouth. Grimmjow pushed the pill deeper into Ichigo's throat and grabbed his face, forcing him to look upwards so that he could swallow it. After three minutes of struggling the pill finally went down Ichigo's throat. Grimmjow let go of him entirely, causing him to fall from the couch to the floor. Ichigo choked and coughed, trying to push the already swallowed pill out.

"That won't work, it's a pretty fast acting aphrodisiac. Aizen gave it to me. I'll wait until you beg before I help you," he taunted. Sitting comfortably on the couch as he waited for the pill to take effect.

Ichigo could feel his body becoming hot. He had never been given an aphrodisiac before; it was such a strange feeling. _It's hot_, he thought. He hated the fact that Grimmjow was watching but the heat from the pill was taking over his body. Ichigo was beginning to pant and he could feel himself getting hard. He didn't want to do anything with Grimmjow watching, he could only manage to fidget.

"You're no fun, want me to help you relax?" Grimmjow teased, his eyes never leaving Ichigo's suffering figure.

"Shut up!" Ichigo shouted. If he didn't do something quick he was going to go crazy. Even though he didn't want to he couldn't stop himself from reaching into his pants and stroking his already erect self. It felt good but not satisfying enough, the heat that had invaded his body wouldn't be satisfied so easily.

"What a nice view, still don't want any help?" Grimmjow asked him; complimenting the position that Ichigo was in. Ichigo had his ass in the air, resembling that off a dog in mid stretch. Grimmjow was delighted to see that Ichigo had finally given up and the drug had taken full effect. He gave him a little more than the regular dose and wasn't sure on how he might react. Grimmjow licked his lips; Ichigo was too cute when he was jacking himself off.

"Oh god…" Ichigo complained, the stroking wasn't doing much to dissipate the heat. He looked behind him at Grimmjow's smirking face, he was enjoying this. He felt Grimmjow's bare foot on his stomach and the Arrancar kicked the suffering boy over. His back on the floor, hands down his pants, and his face covered in the pills heat.

"Come on, say it, tell me to help you," Grimmjow teased. Ichigo was to proud for that but nothing was working. Even though Grimmjow was still staring at him he still kept stroking his cock until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Help…please, oh god…make it stop," he whined. Grimmjow smirked, finally. Grimmjow removed his unbuttoned shirt and crouched over Ichigo like a shadow. Seeing Ichigo in so much pain and ecstasy was starting to turn him on.

"Well then, why don't you strip for me," Grimmjow said. Ichigo's face froze, he didn't want to but he couldn't take it anymore. He shakily grabbed the hem of his pajama bottoms and slipped them down to his knees, he didn't put on any underwear and everything was clearly visible.

"How shameful, getting such a hard on from one little pill. Aren't you Soul Reapers supposed to have some self control," Grimmjow teased, touching his erected cock causing Ichigo to whine. Grimmjow smiled and licked Ichigo's neck all the way up to his chin.

"You look really cute, right now, you know that?" Grimmjow asked him, torturing the poor Soul Reaper.

"Say you want it," Grimmjow demanded.

"I want it," Ichigo begged. His eyes were beginning to tear up. This Arrancar was unbearably shameless.

"Such a cute little thing." Grimmjow bit Ichigo's bottom lip, drawing blood. He licked the blood away and grabbed hold of his cheeks. He forced his mouth open and implanted his tongue inside of his mouth. Scraping against the Soul Reapers teeth, tongue, inner cheeks, and the roof of his mouth. Grimmjow pulled out, a thick trail of saliva following after him.

"That was pretty good," he said, licking his fingers. Ichigo gasped for air, Grimmjow had over did it. Ichigo had never actually kissed anyone as deeply and as stimulating as that.

"You're still as hard as a rock. Maybe, I should try kissing you down there," he smirked. Ichigo's eyes grew wide, he shrieked in horror. Even though Grimmjow had forced his body to get like this, he refused to let something as dirty as that happen.

"Don't tell me you're starting to feel bad. You asked for my help, but I can't have you struggling," Grimmjow said. He grabbed both of Ichigo's hands and pinned them behind his back once again. He licked his neck and kissed it, causing Ichigo to shiver.

"I can't wait to see what you taste like," Grimmjow teased. He licked Ichigo's navel before grabbing Ichigo's thigh with his free hand. He slowly pulled his legs apart, until his erect cock was clearly visible. Grimmjow smirked and licked his lips, briefly staring up at Ichigo's scared expression.

"Make sure you make lots of sexy noises for me," he teased again before licking the tip of Ichigo's cock. He licked it for a few minutes before taking the whole thing in his mouth. Ichigo couldn't help but moan, it felt good but he didn't want it to feel this good. Grimmjow's head went up and down, stroking the part that he missed on purpose. Ichigo kept moaning until he felt something coming.

"St-Stop," he shouted. Grimmjow wasn't listening.

"I'm gonna cum if you don't stop," Ichigo warned, lifting his back from the floor, hands still tightly bound by Grimmjow's. Grimmjow slowly took Ichigo's member out of his mouth and smirked at him as he began to stroke it.

"I wonder if it tastes as good as that kiss. Can't wait to find out," he smirked. Grimmjow shoved Ichigo to the floor again, causing him to hit his head on the wood, his back hitting wood once again cause a small thud to be born. He took Ichigo's erect self into his mouth again and sucked him harder than he did before. He liked it when he moaned, it sounded very pleasant. The Soul Reaper couldn't take it anymore; with a simple moan he came into Grimmjow's mouth, splotches of white splattering his cheek.

"That was good but I bet something else will taste even better," he said, wiping the cum off of his cheek and licking his fingers clean of the white residue. He released Ichigo's hands and flipped him over, revealing his bare ass. The position reminded Grimmjow off a dog once again but this dog was much cuter than all the other dogs he had encountered.

"You're still hard, but I bet I can make you feel even better," he said. He spread Ichigo's legs apart and opened up his ass. Revealing the small twitching hole.

"It's a pretty color and it's twitching, almost like it wants something," Grimmjow laughed.

"Stop, I've had enough," Ichigo begged.

"You've had enough when I say you have." He put a finger in his mouth and slipped the saliva-coated digit into Ichigo's hole. Grimmjow was amazed at how hungrily the hole was sucking him in, then his curiosity got the better of him.

"I bet if I make it wetter I can put more in," he cooed. He opened Ichigo up more and started licking him. The Soul Reapers moans echoing throughout the entire room. As Grimmjow licked him he kept stroking his cock, causing Ichigo to cum once more. When he was done Grimmjow put two fingers in instead of one, making scissor like motions once he was inside. Listening to Ichigo moan made Grimmjow hotter than he thought.

"Hey, you know when I said I wouldn't put it in?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo's face turned pale. "Looks like I lied, I really want to put it in now."

Grimmjow flipped Ichigo over again and raised his legs up, planting them on his shoulder. He undid the belt that was keeping his pants up and kissed Ichigo rather intensely as he pulled his erect self out. While Grimmjow kept distracting Ichigo with his tongue he plunged his cock swiftly into his ass.

"It hurts!" Ichigo complained.

"It's hot inside you, but it feels great," Grimmjow said, ignoring Ichigo's cries of pain. Soon Ichigo couldn't even think as Grimmjow kept banging into him. With each thrust he felt pain but an immense pleasure followed soon after. Pretty soon the only thing he could feel was pleasure.

"M-More," Ichigo whined, digging into Grimmjow's back leaving scratch marks.

"Before you didn't want it, now look at you," he smirked.

"Harder, I want it, keep going." Grimmjow licked Ichigo's bottom lip, waiting for him to grant him entrance to his mouth. When he did Grimmjow started picking up the pace, he had been at it for three hours now and he wasn't the least bit tired. As he thrusted deep inside of Ichigo he kept stroking him in rhythm with the thrusts, causing him to moan even more.

"Gonna cum again…so good," Ichigo whined.

"Go ahead, you're even cuter when you do," Grimmjow teased, adding more hickeys to his neck. Grimmjow kept banging into him until Ichigo let out a final moan that caused him to cum a great deal, bits of cum had managed to get on his face. Grimmjow, still inside him, licked it off and kissed him once again.

"That was good," he said. Ichigo was losing consciousness, he only replied with a grunt.

"Hey Soul Reaper, are you listening to me?" he asked. Ichigo grunted again.

"Don't forget, you're mine now…my own cute little Arrancar."

A/N: I was thinking of doing this as a one-shot but I don't really know. I haven't been writing in a while so this could have possibly been really bad. Sorry if it is though. GOMEN NASAI!!!


End file.
